thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Chamberlain
Malachai "Kai" Morningstar is an Original Witch and Werewolf making him the Original Hybrid. Kai is the son of Esther Blackwell and Christopher Blackwell, the grandson of Silas Balcoin, the nephew of Dahlia Blackwell, the father of Hope Blackwell and Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce, the godfather of Anna Blackwell, the younger brother of Adalyn Blackwell and Niklaus Blackwell, the older brother of Harrison Blackwell, Carson Blackwell and Grayson Blackwell, the paternal uncle of Harper Blackwell, Christian Blackwell, Nicholas Blackwell, Thomas Blackwell, Chazarrae Blackwell, Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce, Jacob Blackwell, unborn niece, Rose Blackwell, and Isabella Blackwell Later on, he attempted to kill the last remaining Blackwell witches, his nieces: Rose Blackwell and Elizabeth Blackwell. Kai, is a member of the Blackwell Family and one of the last leaders of the Blackwell Circle History Early History Malachai was born in the Kingdom of Norway, as the second son of Christopher Morningstar. When Kai, was young, he was shunned by his father, for the unnatural abilities. Malachai was supposed to become leader of the Morningstar Coven, but with his abilities, he was clearly unstable. Christopher and his wife kept having children until his youngest son was born, but when he was killed, Christopher's middle child, took leadership from him. Realizing that Kai's brother, was expecting, he decided to try and kill every child he had. When Carson's youngest child was born, Kai, tried (in very gruesome ways) to kill her. Kai tried to kill her several times, each unsuccessful. When Kai found out that Elizabeth had been kidnapped, he found a way to escape the prison worlds, and saved her. Kai nearly took out every single one of his brother's followers who dared harm her. Kai was tempted to kill his niece, but instead he decided to comfort her. When Christopher, realized that his granddaughter had been in his son's care he was tempted to kill him for trying to kill his children, and save her, but he was also was grateful that she was safe. Personaltiy |-|Witch-Siphon= Kai was a Charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He was shown to be a psychopath originally. After saving his niece's life and gaining emotions, something he himself later confessed to. This was demonstrated when he tried to kill his niece, for no apparent reason. He also called his brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. Furthermore, while killing his little sister with her own magic, he commented that the irony is funny, or sad, and that he gets those emotions confused, further demonstrating his lack of ability to feel remorse. He had also stated to be perfectly happy with who he was, even finding the idea of someone changing him funny. He appears to enjoy killing people that piss him off, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants |-|Original Vampire-Original Hybrid= When Kai was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Christopher's shoulder. After finding out that Mikael is not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Carson is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Carson feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits, Carson has shown to be very protective of his older sister Adalyn, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Unbeknownst to any, Carson was not the son of Mikael, but the son of an alpha werewolf named Christopher. in another village which made Carson aggressive, violent and angry. When he became a vampire, all these emotions were heightened and Carson's temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation and physical/emotional abuses and indifference, coupled with her rejection of him as her son, led Carson to kill his own mother in revenge and for betraying him. After this, Carson shut off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Carson does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. Carson can sometimes be cold and ill-mannered, he is also not above killing children, if they are a threat to him or his family, despite this Carson dislikes people in general who mistreat or abuse their children; due to how he was mistreated and abuse by his step-father, Mikael. Do to the fact that he was betrayed by Esther, Carson does not trust people in general, he only trust those who have proven themselves trustworthy to him. He wants people in general, to be loyal to him and respect him of their own free will, he does not like to compel people to be loyal to him against their free will, he only does this if he believes they are plotting against him or his family. Powers and Abilities Kai has proven to be a very capable and powerful witch. His control over telekinesis was highly advanced being able to throw an original vampire at of his way. He himself claimed he had been studying witchcraft since his childhood and mentioned that he had already mastered a simple locator spell in the 3rd grade. He proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something Carson had a hard time learning and figuring out. His most powerful feat was the Resurrection spell he performed by channeling all the power of the dead travelers. It allowed him and Carson to bring back 6 people, though as one by one, they came through, the spell began to kill Carson which forced Kai to stop it. many times, Kai was able to overpower him. Weakness Kai has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships Hope Morningstar Kai loves his two year old daughter. He would destroy those who ever harmed her. Kai fights to death for her. Kai's love for her has no limits. Kai has decided to work with his brother and Katherine to take over all the supernatural fractions of Los Angeles. Charlotte Anderson Kai loves his wife dearly. He would kill anyone who would dare take her from their baby daughter. Kai would do anything to comfort,please and protect Charlie. *Adalyn and Kai (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Harrison and Kai (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Carson and Kai (Siblings/Former Enemies) *Grayson and Kai (Siblings/Enemies) *Dahlia and Kai (Aunt and Nephew/Enemies) *Chazarrae and Kai (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) *Kaiaphas and Kai (Uncle and Nephew) *Jacob and Kai (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) *Rose and Kai (Uncle and Niece/Allies) *Chris and Kai (Father and Son/Former Enemies) *Esther and Kai (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Eva and Kai '''(Enemies) *Elizabeth and '''Kai (Father and Daughter/Best Friends) *Anna and Kai (Godfather and Goddaughter/Best Friends) Gallery Category:Morningstar Family Category:Warlocks Category:Male Characters